


The wolf and his doll

by Vivian_LaVie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boys in Skirts, Caretaking, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Self-Discovery, Top Bang Chan, Virginity Kink, Whining, attention seeking, dark side, pillows, secrecy, show off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_LaVie/pseuds/Vivian_LaVie
Summary: all Chan wants is to have a soft femme boyfriend. little did he know that there he was amongst the other masculine guys he spent days with.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 32
Kudos: 384





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get fuckboi Chan out of my head. so if he wanna be called daddy and have babygirls (a babyboy in our case) then why not give it to him.

Chan knew exactly when and how it started. 

  
One day at the studio, Changbin stumbled spilling coffee all over Jisung’s shirt. “Binnie !” He huffed as the cold liquid seeped to his skin. “I’m so sorry, it was slippery.” Chanbing came over with the box of tissues.

“There’s no saving it now, here.” Chan pulled a sweater from his backpack, the Aussie feeling comfortable in his short-sleeve but had to carry it with him just in case he got cold. “Thank you, Hyung,” Jisung toke it smiling and went into the bathroom to clean up and put it on.

  
It was late and they were tired and worn out but he couldn’t ignore the way Jisung was practically drowning in his sweater. It went down almost to his knees and the sleeves went way past his hands and it slightly hung off of his shoulder, exposing more of his neck and collarbone. chan looked down to imagine how he’ll look like if he had it on without pants but he shook the idea off real quick when the manager came in telling them they're closing the studio in thirty minutes. Wrapping up and heading back to the dorm Chan shook the idea out of his head and went to sleep.

  
in his defense, he tried.

  
He can’t help it that he failed.

  
ever since he got that idea, provoked by nothing other than jisung in an oversized shirt —which he wore quite ofter— but the fact that it was ‘his’ shirt made him pay closer attention to his friend. 

  
Chan was a masculine guy and he was proud of his physiques and always liked to show off not missing a chance where he can lift his shirt up and show his abs, he’s always thrusting his hips on stages and acting oh-so-shocked by his own action later, knowing damn well he didn’t fool anybody. But he liked it. 

  
He liked being manly and seen as the sexy guy. He knew he was handsome but he saw no harm in showing off his charm. 

  
The only problem he had was his attraction to men. He loved men but he always admired the feminine style. Cute soft boys with pouty doll shaped lips, soft look in their eyes and pure on the outside at least because he knew if he ever had his hands on them he’ll wreck them and it was only part of the fun. It didn’t only show off how masculine he was but he enjoys the feeling he gets from holding down an innocent sub that would want him to do as he likes with them. Chan defiantly had that caretaker side in him. He was all smiles and some might say that he was an absolute softie but he had that dark side and he needed someone to not only understand but to accept and receive, a match. And what a better match other than the men who are completely the opposite of who he is.

Being in control and manhandling a soft whiney babe. It was his dream. And it only toke him a minute to realize the scene happening in front of him. Minho had Jisung in his arms as he was playing games on his phone and Chan couldn’t help but notice how strong Minho’s arms looked and how soft jisung looked. 

  
Chan wasn’t infected by the toxic masculinity but he couldn’t help it, the dark side in him wanted to sit and have a cutie sit on his lap so he could parade them and spoil them. He had that desire in him. 

Days went by and it only got worse

  
jisung was getting dressed and Chan's eyes were glued to his body. Tan skin that would contrast beautifully against his but what he noticed the most was his waist. Jisung once told him that he feels insecure because all of the hyungs have toned bodies but he himself had that gorgeous line showing that he has muscles on his flat stomach and his tiny waist. God chan wanted to put his hands on his waist and feel his soft skin. Feel how it’s shaped.

  
It was the only thing his mind kept drifting to as he came in the shower that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I just wanna say don't be fooled by the fluff it'd just teasing and I'd like to remind you that this is basically porn with a plot so plz don't hate me later >.<  
> I am definitely finishing this work but I don't have a specific uploading schedule.
> 
> oh and if I mention Jisung's moaning a lot it's because he always does and tbh I'm still not over the moan of when Changbin hurt his arm on I.N.'s vlive (and every time he screams as well it always sounds like that boy is being dicked down.)

“Hyung?” Chan heard a soft voice call out from the doorway so he finished washing his face and turned around to see none other than Jisung himself leaning against the doorframe. “What are you doing up so late Ji?” Chan grabbed a towel off his shoulder, gently drying his face as he toke the sight in from of him. Jisung was wearing a...

Croptop.

Yes, he defiantly didn’t have soap in his eyes because if he did he won’t be able to notice his hipbone sticking out of the top of his sweatpants that looked a size bigger than his actual size. “I was watching something on Netflix and I couldn’t stop, but when I heard noises I thought I’ll come to check if there’s someone who’s willing to go get ice cream.” Chan chuckled, “I just came back from the studio and I had to check on our schedule and see if we have dance practice for this week. I can go I don’t mind.” casually wrapping his arm low on his waist, feeling the small swell of his ass keeping his arm from falling completely down and he had to resist the urge to lower his palm and just squeeze him.

  
“You sure aren’t tired hyung?” He looked at him with wide eyes and ‘O’ shaped lips. “Mmhm. Let’s go.” Chan grabbed his sweater and beanie as he saw jisung come back out in a cap and a hoodie. A part of him was sad over not being able to see Jisung’s lean body for a little bit longer. He stretched his hand and Jisung held it as they left.

  
Chan got them both ice cream and they stopped to sit on a bench and eat instead of walk and have it melt all over them. Or he just wanted to spend some more time with Jisung alone. It doesn’t matter because nothing happened, and they didn’t even have anything special to talk about.

That until a woman walked in front of them. she had short brown hair and a mask on her face. She was carrying a couple of paper rolls against her chest and was walking next to a guy holding a business bag. They seemed friendly as if they were coworkers or even friends. The only reason Chan bothered to give them a second glance was the way Jisung was looking at her, jealousy started to boil at the pit of his stomach, that until Jisung spoke and made his blood go cold, “I like her skirt, I’d like to wear one, maybe one day.” And he just looked ahead as if he was fantasizing about how he’d look in one. Chan can clearly tell that it slipped out of his mouth unintentionally because that’s what he always does. say things spontaneously. He didn’t want him to regret it though so he picked his jaw off the ground and said “I bet you’ll look good in one.” He gave him a cheeky smile and jisung gave him a shy one as he looked down.

  
“You think so?” He looked at Chan a part of him seeking assurance. “Of course Sungie. maybe I should get you one.” He rubbed his thigh briefly. “B-but I don’t want the other’s to know so promise this will be between us.” He held up his pinky toward Chan so he linked his pinky to Jisung’s and gently twisted his hand to press a soft kiss on the back of his hand and jisung smiled.

  
Back at the dorm, they were greeted by a topless and sleepy Minho, hair sticking out and barely has one eye open, “Han-ah where did you go,” he mumbled and reached out as Jisung walked into his arms resting his head on Minho’s bare shoulder. “I went to get ice cream with Chan hyung.” Minho slid his hands under Jisung’s hoodie and all chan had to do is stand back and just watch his Sungie be in the other’s arms. 

  
_His Sungie? When did he start to refer to him like that?_

  
Minho walked him back to his bed and Chan couldn’t believe how dumb he felt at the moment. Minho and Jisung are always together no wonder they sleep in the same bed. He couldn’t sleep thinking about how in the bunk under him, behind the blackout curtain Minho has to cover his bunk bed, was Sungie giggling and whining as Minho shushed him to not wake the others. Chan turned to the side pulling the large pillow hugging it to his chest and glared at his wall. He’s gonna take what’s his.

somehow he ended up sitting with Felix and Jisung the next day at the breakfast table and he decided to ask a question making it seem as innocent as possible when Felix left. “Didn’t know you joined our room. It’s pretty crowded I was surprised. You come here often?” He made the last part sound like a pick-up line on purpose to pull out a laugh from Jisung and show it wasn’t that big of a deal to make him question his actions.

  
After switching their rooms Chan ended up with three boys. Minho in the bunk under him and Hyujin and Seungmin on the ones across from them. He switched with Changbin so now he was with Felix and Jisung was with I.N. 

  
“Felix steals I.N. every night so they can cuddle to sleep and I’m always left alone in the dark. So I have to go to Minho hyung to keep me company.” He chuckled after taking a bite from the berries next to his pancakes, Chan licked his own lips as Jisung did after the juices came on the edge of his pouty lips. “How ironic, I switched with hyung to avoid sleeping in that bed.” Chan hummed and nodded his head slowly, letting the topic drop. Or that what he wanted to the younger to think is the case. Meanwhile, he was plotting a way to get Jisung to sleep with him in that empty room.

  
Coming back from the studio in groups and crashing straight away was usual for them when they’re in the midst of an important project. Of course, the three producers were the last to come back home. Chan tried his best to calm himself enough in the shower after his mind kept drifting to filthy images of Jisung mouth warped around him. he walked in a couple of minutes after Jisung walked into the bedroom to get dressed giving him enough time to put something on but not be fully dressed hoping to catch more glimpses of what he wanted to see.

And oh he got more than he was hoping for right away. Jisung was in nothing other than his navy blue short-short, laying face down on the bed with his eye fixated on his phone. The eldest noticed no reaction so he figured Jisung had his headphones in so he toke a minute to appreciate the view squeezing himself through his shorts before walking and casually dropping half on top of him, making sure he doesn’t rub himself against his ass making it worse and sabotage his own plan. 

Jisung being a wimp, screamed when he suddenly felt someone with him. “Hyung! You scared me !” He yelled eyes wide as he toke his AirPods out. “Sorry, Sungie didn’t mean too.” He laughed and ruffled his hair. “I just thought I’ll keep you company tonight. this bed is so comfy.”

  
“Want me to leave to you to rest hyung? You have been working really hard you deserve some peace and quiet and to have a room of your own.” At this point, they were both laying on the pillow with their hands under their cheeks. “No, I don’t wanna be alone. Would you stay Sungie?” Chan asked giving him the puppy eyes hoping to lure him in. “Okay, why not. Hyunjin always talks in his sleep it’ll be nice to get away from it.” He laughed at his own mockery of his friend as Chan flashed him another charming smile as he got up to turn the lights off. Jisung still had his phone on so there was some dim light to help him walk back to bed without tripping over anything and he managed to sit on the edge and take his sweater off in a way guaranteed that Jisung was paying attention to his muscles.

  
Turning to him Chan snatched his phone away and pulled him in his arms and held him against his chest and pulled his leg and threw it across his own thighs. “Now it’s time to sleep, we’ve been all working for so many hours you need to let yourself rest and not stay on your phone till you crash.” the younger squirmed in his arms whining a little before he started fidgeting against Chan. “Jisung,” Chan steadied him with a hand on his hip, “Hyung I’m uncomfortable this way.” 

  
“Why what’s wrong Sungie?” In the dim light, Chan was able to tell he was biting his bottom lip as he spoke. “Hyung your thigh is gonna rub me there and it’s gonna make me, uh, happy in my pants.” Chan discovered he has the willpower of a superhero for not creaming his pants right then. The poor boy wasn’t only a virgin but he was an innocent one,

_‘How come I never noticed all along?’_

  
“Oh Sungie there’s no shame in that, it’s normal.” He rubbed his hand over Jisung’s lower back. Teasing but not being too obvious in his act. The plan was to make Jisung horny enough to beg for Chan to give him what he has. After all this innocences won’t last for too long and he’s gonna enjoy every part of it and introduce his precious Sungie to things he never experienced before, hoping he’ll like it enough to get him hooked. “I know, Minho get’s happy every time we cuddle but he knows how to make it go away, but I don’t know how to do so and he won’t let me leave the bed he always makes me suffer.” 

  
fucking Minho.

  
“Want me to make it go away dolly?” Jisung hit him halfheartedly across his chest and turned around facing the wall. “How rude Chan hyung.” Chan laughed turning him around and taking him by surprise by gently pressing his lips to Jisung’s cheek. It was a soft and gentle and Chan kept his lips close to his face when he felt safe enough and the kiss was accepted as a sincere apology he pressed a second kiss, and a third one right on the edge of his bow-shaped mouth, “Sungie you’re not grossed out of me right?” Jisugn softly shook his head, and Chan toke the chance to slowly bow down and press a kiss to his lips, he couldn’t linger as much as he wanted in fear of exposing how much he anticipated for this. “Come here I’ll show you a trick.” Chan lifted himself slightly up and flicked the side lamp on, and manhandled him over his lap, getting him to sit directly over his groin and he did it with more force than he expected which made him hiss at the sensation of Jisung’s ass directly on his boner. “Hyung..”

“It’s fine princess,” he placed his hand on Jisung’s cheek and pulled him down for more kisses to distract him as he started to slowly grind up to him, his movement is barely noticeable, it was enough to get Jisung to start rubbing against him. 

Sitting up over Chan’s lap soft moan’s kept slipping past his lips as he threw his head forward, blonde locks fell on his forehead as he placed his hand’s on Chan’s chest completely lost in bliss. The combination of the newly discovered sensation and the intensity Chan was adding to it by grabbing his hips forcefully down as he grinned up making their cocks rub together through their clothes was too intense for sweet Jisung to handle so it didn’t take him long before his moans got louder and his thighs started shaking as he dug his nail’s into the eldest’s chest leaving marks. his mouth hung open in a silent moan as he slowed down trying to catch his breath. 

Chan jumped right into the opportunity of his hazy state of having what seemed to be his very first orgasm, so he maneuvered Jisung to his back while he was still panting and still wanting to rut against Chan. Trying his best to not be forceful he gave him another chasted kiss before he slipped his shorts off to find his solid underwear, laying on his back with his hands thrown back next to his head on the pillow, Jisung watched Chan grab his thighs together as he kissed him obviously distracting him from something but jisung didn’t think that the something was his bare cock being snug between his thighs as Chan fucked into them. 

The innocent panic on Jisung’s face combined with the glassy layer of tears in his eyes was doing some serious damage to Chan’s stamina, he made sure to not let his Sungie look down and see his cock yet. he kept eye contact with him the entire time and the little moans that he kept making, sent him over the edge way faster than he expected dirtying the younger’s underwear even more. 

  
Chan rested his face in the crock of Jisung's neck and waited a few seconds to let him go into that state of being half asleep and pulled Jisung’s underwear off and cleaned him up before slipping his own sweater over his naked body. he didn’t get to take the time to admire Jisung’s naked body since he had the side lamp off again to make sure he’ll go to sleep and won’t stay up thinking about it. 

  
he hoped that his plan will work and he’ll get to start on step-2 instead of going to plan-B. 

He’ll know tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up with a warm body in his arms defiantly felt good, too good to be real. Chan cracked open one of his eyes to make sure Jisung was sleeping still. 

And he was, hands were hidden in Chan’s sweater and curled up half under himself as he laid halfway over Chan’s chest and a half on his stomach. Stretching ever so slightly to take a look down at Jisung’s face and he was greeted with the sight of his wispy blonde hair falling to the side and over his face. It was getting longer and Chan is living for it. 

It was too good to miss this and to head to the gym so he stayed unmoved and waited for Jisung to wake up. knowing damn well he’s gonna freak out. He had to be there to calm him down and not let him overthink and over-analyze what happened. He leaned down placing his chin softly on Jisung’s head taking in the smell of vanilla from his shampoo. Just as he pressed a soft kiss to it he felt the leg that was thrown over his move. Jisung managed to kick the blanket off and hiked his leg higher over Chan’s as if he was trying to fully lay on top of him. With a hand on his hip, Chan ever so gently prompted him up as he became the mattress. 

The sweater went down halfway down his thighs, he knew it’ll engulf his entire body and go down lower if he was standing up, but now he’s face down over Chan so it was laying flat across his back, enhancing the curve of his ass. Jisung gained a little bit of weight and muscles compared to how he was a year and a half ago, but his narrowed frame stayed the same. As he was lost in thought of whether or not to touch him Jisung stirred in his sleep and mumbled before he stretched and almost rolled off.

Chan warped his arms around his waist, finally able to stretch his back since Jisung is awake. “Good morning sleepy,” Jisung wasn’t having it still so he rolled away on the pillow next to the wall and laid there facing away. Chan saw that he had a little bit of time to kill before the alarm went off and he’s not heading to the gym. Opening the explorer he looked for websites that sell skirts and looked up ways to get the measurements from men size and what it equals in women’s size. After he did his little research he also made a list of stores he was gonna look in today since he’s too impatient for something to be shipped.

  
“My legs are cold,” Jisung mumbled before he rolled on his back and reached out for his phone from over Chan who handed it to him. “Yeah, you were wearing shorts anyways buddy.” As he sat up flashbacks came flooding in and he blushed a deep shade of red. “I better go get ready, I’m kinda hungry. Wanna go out for breakfast? I know a place where they make the best pancakes ever.” Trying his best to play it casual Chan stretched his hands over his head and sat up. Jisung eye’s on him the whole time. And he just shook his head no to the offer. 

  
“do you want your sweater back hyung?” He stretched his arms ahead of him and looked at chan with an innocent questioning pout on his face. “No Sungie I don’t wear this one out, just to bed.” He ruffled his hair and walked when he knew for sure there was not an ounce of panic in Jisung. The younger always wore his heart on his sleeve and you can tell his thoughts and emotions and the fact that he was studying him for a little while told him he had nothing to worry about even though he’ll be thinking about what they’ve done for the entire day.

  
His goal was to build enough tension for jisung to try and talk to him about it tonight. Whether it was in form of rejection or wanting more, he’ll be ready.

  
After breakfast Chan toke a stroll down to the shop and found exactly what he was looking for, the only thing he had to do to get the owner to help him in secrecy was when he told her they were for his girlfriend and it’s a surprise, so instead of going around the store drawing attention to himself as the guy dressed in black and looking creepy as hell, she brought him everything he asked for.

  
He caught up with everyone in the studio after a trip to the dorm where he changed quickly and hide the things under Jisung’s bed.

“I think this one is done, but maybe save two versions of it if you think we are going to add to it. But to me, it feels complete.” Changbin crossed his arms across his chest as Chan looked at his screen drowning in thoughts. “I don’t know man, I feel that we can make it even better if we just tweak it up a bit.” He looked up at Hyunjin who had his arms crossed over the top of his chair. “What do you think?”

“Can you play it again?” Chan turned and clicked the play button again. Until Hyunjin told him to stop. “It feels kind of mechanic? I think we need to add in some form of background vocals to fill it in.” 

  
“I agree it sounds like we're reciting the lyrics in and not singing them, in my opinion, it'll probably make the music and the song bled together even better.” Minho chimed in from his place on the floor where he had Jisung trapped between his legs. Chan was really hoping he won’t have to fight his friend for his precious doll and that Jisung will walk into his arms willingly. 

  
They worked a lot that night and added in what felt right and since the song was dark in sexy he got to hear Jisung moan at the end of his line and he made sure to have that snippet in a secret folder. Just in case. 

  
He had the power to bring out the alpha in Chan so effortlessly. Even the way he sits changed from being normal to be sprawled on his chair and to speak in a darker tone. everyone noticed and thought that there must’ve done something that pissed him off. finishing up the layering he pulled Jisung on his lap where he was sitting on his thigh. The younger tensed up for a second then melted into his chest allowing him to warp his arm low around his back while the other one was draped over his lap _t_ _o keep him in place_.

“I have a surprise for you,” Chan whispered into his ear with a warm smile and saw the gleam in Jisung eyes, and the smile he tried to hide by biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to look as if he was engrossed in the conversation everyone was having.

  
Back at the dorm Chan walked into the bathroom and saw Jisung in his baby blue bathrobe hanging off one shoulder as he rubbed lotion on his neck and hands. walking up to stand behind him Chan warped his arms around his waist pulling his hips back against him and rested his head near that exposed shoulder, “Mmm cocoa butter? Smells so good I could eat up.” Another charming smiled eased the tingly sensation in Jisung’s gut and made him giggle.

  
“Channie hyung?” That whisper brought Chan’s attention to him, their eyes meeting in the mirror as he whispered, “I liked what we did last night. I’m not mad that we did _it_.” Jisung softly spoke and the hesitation was heavy in his tone. probably assuring him after he saw his attitude at the studio. “Oh, sweet Sungie we didn't do IT.” Chan laughed softly, “We just played around and I helped you relax. I know you’re not mad at me, you’re my sweet princess.” He placed his hand across Jisung’s chest, pulling their body flush against each other as he hugged him from behind still keeping eye contact in the mirror. 

  
“I think I wanna do something is it okay baby?” no matter how much he wanted to slam Jisung against a wall and fuck him senseless, he couldn’t help but speak to him with a tone that dripped with honey. There was something so sweet about the boy and Chan liked it. Maybe it was temporary till he was no longer pure in that regard so he’s not wasting the chance to enjoy this. “O.. okay.” Came out as shy breathless laugh from the smaller boy so Chan gently turned him around lifting his chin up and pressing a kiss to his lips, it wasn’t that deep but it lasted a second longer than the pecks he gave him yesterday. “I love these kisses. They make me feel warm.” Chan only smiled and kissed him again as he picked his small body up and placed him on the counter behind him, “that’s the only thing you liked?” Chan was shamelessly smirking at this point as he rested his forehead against the younger’s. 

  
“I liked the thing you did when you held my thighs together.” Chan was glad that he moved lower to press kisses on Jisung neck, if he was still facing him the look on his face might’ve scared the poor thing away, “it looked as if you were... fucking a.. girl. The way you treated me. It made me feel like I’m a really pretty girl. Like I’m one of your… babygirls,” 

  
Chan swore that he was seeing spots from the amount of lust he was high on. Swallowing hard to not drool only from the sensation Jisung words were giving him. He’s not weak what is wrong with him. “You wanna be my pretty little babygirl Sungie?” His agreement came back in the form of a whimper as he nodded, bottom lip sticking out making him look like an innocent babe while he was giving Chan the permission to make him his doll. The whole thing was so obscene.

  
“Come on doll I wanna show you what I got you.” Chan picked him up but had to put him down on his commands. Maybe it was better to not hurry things up and show off too early, for now only they’re the only ones that get to have this. But that didn’t stop him from giving Seungmin a smirk as he saw him walk out of the bathroom, right behind a very naked and flustered Jisung.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> believe it or not, this is my first time writing smut plz take it easy on me, oh and be prepared for some drama later on *evil laugh*

Chan got the hint when Jisung closed the door behind himself so he went into their bedroom taking his phone off the charger and checking his text messages while giving the younger boy a chance, hoping his curiosity will get the best of him and he’d go through the things Chan set on his bed. It was a small trap but there was no harm in indulging in his friend’s happiness. 

  
Chan knocked twice before he slowly opened the door, and as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar Jisung was blushing as he had one of the thigh-high socks in his hand and sheepishly looked at Chan, who made sure to close the door behind him before he spoke, “do you like them, princess?” He sat next to Jisung on the bed instead of cuddling him from behind, not daring to admit that he was already semi-hard just looking the hues of pink that appeared on Jisung’s cheeks.

  
“They’re so pretty hyung, you really didn’t have to go out of your way and get them. Everyone will judge me so I don’t think I’ll be able to wear them out, it’s such waste.” Jisung kept looking down while fiddling with the fabric, he was pouting making his bottom lip stick out even more. The sweet naive boy really thought that Chan bought this so he can go out and parade in them, when in fact it was all to feed his own fantasies. Chan pulled Jisung on his lap, sitting him over his thigh, “No one will judge you babydoll, not when I’m around for sure. And you know everyone loves you, you’re our sweet little Sungie. You have everyone whipped and wrapped around your tiny finger.” He emphasized his point by holding Jisung’s hand and kissing his pinky, moving in the slowest motion you can think of, making sure to turn the smallest gesture into something sensual just to mess with the virgin who’s on his lap. “Come on, give them a try.” He said patting him on the ass and leaned himself on his arms behind him as Jisung stood next to the bed.

“Don’t look at me like that hyung I’m shy,” Jisung whined and turned to the side. Chan just laughed at how sweet he looked and covered his face with his palms. As if he was playing hide and seek. And a part of it was true because when he was told to open his eyes after a few minutes of hearing clothes rustling and a few grunts —mostly of shame he was able to detect that— Chan felt like a hunter ready to take down his prey. he had to hold the edge of the bed to keep himself from lunging forward and fucking Jisung right there on the floor. “Fuck…”

  
Chan’s visions traveled down his neck, exposed by the oversized cropped top hoodie, something he knew would suit Jisung’s taste. Showing off his stomach flat with no muscles showing, telling that his body was relaxed. He bite his lips looking at how the white tennis skirt hugged the tops of his hips beautifully before it fluttered and rested on the tops of his thighs, exposing a few inches of skin between the skirt and the thigh high socks. “Channie~ don’t look at me like that.” 

“God, you’re so adorable babygirl.” Chan motioned for him to come close, putting his hands on his hips and letting him stand between his knees. Leaning his face closer he pressed a soft kiss to Jisung navel, right above the band of the skirt. “Don’t you think it’s a little bit rude to call me that though, hm? Do you want me to put you over my knee just to remind you of your manners baby?” 

Jisung whined and shook his head no, as he tugged on the hoodie’s sleeves, pulling them over his fingers as he fidgeted with it nervously. “You look gorgeous. Do a tiny twirl for me let me see how it looks.” Stepping away from Chan he had his hands next to his sides and slowly did a 360 turn showing the older boy how it rested on the curve of his ass and then ended up facing him again. “Oh come on princess don’t be shy.”

“I feel silly.” 

“No, you don't baby you look absolutely breathtaking.”

“Y- you think so?”

“Absolutely! You know what I have an idea,” the eldest raised his hips up making sure Jisung saw the bulge he had in his pants as he pulled his phone from his pocket. “Let’s do a fashion show, I wanna save this moment forever and ever.” His voice was deep and raspy from the lust he was drowning in, and apparently feeding Jisung’s ego helped boost his confidence, as Chan was filming he told him to show his outfit and he held the edge of the skirt happily pulling them to the side, “taa-daa.” he giggled, the shy smile turned into a full-force grin. Chan got up and held his hand, raising it over his head before he twirled him around while filming still. “You look so pretty babydoll, look at you my goodness.” The skirt fluttered around, ever so slightly, showing the white silk underwear Jisung was wearing. Chan turned his phone off and hugged a very happy Jisung and spun him around, holding him up against his chest as if he weighed nothing. 

“Can’t believe how lucky I am,” he whispered as he nuzzled Jisung’s neck, the younger felt brave and confident enough to hold Chan’s face in his small hands and shyly press kisses to his lips, an innocent press of lips, sloppy and child-like. Chan allowed it to go on for a couple of minutes before Jisung leaned back and smiled at him, his hair was falling into his eyes and his lips now glossed by Chan’s lip balm. He slowly lowered him till Jisung’s feet were back on the ground. He sneaked his arms around him and hugged him pressing his hard dick on Jisung’s stomach as he squeezed his ass with both hands lifting the skirt up. Jisung moan was right into his ear, “Oh baby, look what you’ve done to me,” Chan whispered as he pulled his hand and placed Jisung’s palm over his hard dick. the smaller boy gasped but kept his hand where Chan held it, squeezing himself with Jisung's hand.

  
“C-can you teach me more… tricks Channie-hyung?”

  
“Want me to teach you how to masturbate babydoll?”

  
Jisung bite his bottom lip blushing over how straight forward he was. “I defiantly would like to see that, I mean look at you” at this point they were standing in front of the closet’s mirror door. “You’re all dressed in white but you’re a walking sin.” One of his hands went up and under his top and he rubbed his chest and gently pinched his nipples making him moan and arch his back against Chan’s front. Steading him with his hand on his hip Jisung tumbled forward as the hand went to the front of his skirt, slipping his hand under it, Chan rubbed his open palm over the silk covering his hardened cock, rubbing him up and down as if he was touching a girl, feeding the boy’s fantasy. Jisung’s breath hitched as he moaned hands now gripping Chan’s arms around his chest as he moves his other hand faster making Jisungs knees buckle and he fell down on them panting. 

“You really never touched yourself before princess hu?” Jisung whimpered and shook his head, “wh.. when you left this morning I.. I tried to do what we did last night. But with a pillow.” Jisung blushed so hard his ears were red. the dark look that burned in Chan’s eyes’ was too intense to conceal. “You played on your own princess? Wonder if you were thinking about me…”

  
“I think I did something wrong. I couldn’t cum. I was so... hard but I couldn’t. Not on my own.” He whispered the last part as he had, hands on Chan’s thighs “need you..” He toke the last shred of patient Chan had and he kneeled in front of him and pushed him so hard yet made sure to hold his head to not injure him. Grabbing both of his thighs and spreading them wide and for the first time, he got to _see_ this part of Jisung's body.

Precum creating a stain on the white satin, the head of his cock red and swollen. He noticed that his legs were hairless and realized that Jisung have been always soft and smooth. Slipping the panties off in one sweep motion Chan gripped his thighs before he dived his face between them. Marking the inside of them with his teeth. Biting and sucking marks to stay for days. without a warning, he licked a stripe up his cock from the base up to the tip where he put it in his mouth, sucking for a couple of seconds before releasing him “Look at yourself babydoll, look as daddy eats you out, for being such a good girl for him.” He said before he toke him almost all the way into his mouth without a warning making Jisung arch his back so hard, pushing himself into Chan’s mouth who toke him in sucking harder making him moan even louder, sparing him no mercy despite how hard he tugged on his hair,

  
“As much as I’m enjoying your moans babe, I can’t have the entire group in here.” He toke the stained panties, stuffing it into Jisung mouth, muffling his moans and whines while Chan did that, he went back to sucking Jisung off and it barely toke him a few seconds before the younger came in his mouth, rocking his hips with tears glossing his eyes, face flushed red and skin on fire, lifting his head after he knew Jisung was overstimulated, Chan leaned over him, tugging the piece of clothing out from between his teeth and kissing him and letting his taste himself on Chan’s tongue as he thrust it into his mouth.

  
“On your knees,” he managed to utter between kisses, moving without breaking them apart, Chan stood and pulled his cock out of his shorts, the flash of fear passed through Jisung’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed, Chan grabbed a handful of hair as he cooed at the younger, lining up the tip of his cock on his lip, droplets of cum staining them and the younger sucked his full bottom lip into his mouth getting a taste of it before he opened his mouth, “what a sweet little slut,” he hissed as he pushed himself into Jisung mouth, “just like that doll, stick your tongue out, yes just a lollipop, fuck, no teeth babe, yes g-good job” Chan kept praising him through it all.

He was worn out from holding back all day long he really wanted to thrust in and cum so deep straight into his through, but he didn’t want blow this whole thing up too soon, bucking his hips and fucking Jisung’s face in a slow rhythm was really satisfying, his soft lips wrapped around him, his tongue poking out every now and then combined with the way he had his thighs spread wide with his hands on the floor between them to brace himself, he looked like a little kitten, and Chan wanted to give his kitten his milk, moving faster making Jisung gag and try to back away, but he made sure to hold him in place as he felt his orgasm approaching, pushing back till he was almost hitting the back of his throat but not there yet, shooting strips of cum down his throat as the younger boy had no other choice but to swallow. He pulled back before he milked himself dry, making sure to cover Jisung’s tongue and lips with his cum.

  
“Such a wonderful doll, come here,” Chan held him up to his feet and had him sit on the bed, thankfully he managed to clean Jisung pretty well with his tongue and every drop of his seed went down that boy’s throat so they didn’t have to awkwardly go to the bathroom to clean up knowing the others will see them. 

  
Chan reached to pull Jisung’s clothes off and get him into something comfortable but the smaller boy whined and held on to the hem of his skirt, “I wanna sleep like this. Please~” he pouted and who was he to deny his request. Chan got up to turned the lights off and Jisung was probably out of it before he laid behind him, wrapping him up in his big arms as he small tired whine escaped his lips. Chan leaned down and pecked him before he blacked out himself, after all, it has been a while since he got to do this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a- are you guys enjoying this so far? sorry for the delay but I couldn't resist and started working on something else, and I have hope that you'll like it. 👉👈 (btw English is not my first language and I don't have a beta.)

The morning after Jisung woke up alone and he got off the bed and stood there in front of the mirror, flashes of the previous nights came back and he blushed as he remembered how Chan’s words affected him and how he actually managed to affect the leader of the group. Girls and boys were shamelessly flirting with him wherever he may be and sometimes they’d forget the entire group existed. Who can blame them, Bang Chan had that kind of charm about him, no one can resist. 

Yet from all the people he had his eyes, on him. It felt pretty empowering if you ask Jisung, as he stood there with messy hair and marked up thighs, under the skirt Chan bought for him. sighing in contentment and resentment at the same time for simply not being able to walk out of his room looking like this, Jisung slipped off the skirt, thigh-high socks, and the crop top, grabbing the silk panties off the floor and stuffed them in his hamper under a couple of hoodies. Grabbing his bathrobe and heading to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to work. 

  
Chan and Jisung have been at it for almost two weeks, ever since that night they started to spend every night in Jisung’s bed. Some nights Jeongin would be sleeping in his own bed with them in the room and that’s when they would spend the night cuddling and kissing when they knew the younger boy is out cold. When Chan made a move on him for the first time he didn’t think of it as anything more than physical attraction, the boy was just his type. The petite pretty boy that would crumble underneath him. But he wasn’t just that, he was funny and he was sweet. Chan wanted more. 

  
The change in their behavior didn’t go unnoticed by their bandmates.

Jisung didn’t change at all he was himself. Loud, and cracking joke, singing out loud for no reason, and mocking Changbin like his life depends on it. Same old Jisung. Except for the times where Chan would come in and gives him a secret smile making him a total mess and he’d go quiet. Or when he’d grab him when Jisung passes by and place his hands over his navel then moving closer to his body, so much that he knew his ass could Chan’s my crotch clearly, pressing against him, always semi-hard when he was around. Other times when someone else has a hold of his Sungie he’ll ogle at him from his spot with dreamy haze in his eyes. And it wasn’t just to show his friends that he has his eyes on Jisung and that they have something going on, but it was also, he wanted Jisung to be into him. 

Jisung wasn’t complaining at all but he wasn’t that confident. He’d start stuttering and would blush so hard whenever he’d feel Chan eyeing him like a starved man or when he’d catch Jisung starting at him while he’s stretching before the show. It has been two weeks and Chan made sure to build more than just a sexual connection with Jisung. He’d ask about his day when they’re in bed and show the boy how interested he was in every little detail of his day, despite them spending most days together and Chan loved how the boy went on and on about it, as he sat on his lap where he’d sneak his hand and rest them on his narrow sides.

  
“This is probably my favorite part of the day.” Jisung murmured as he buried his face in the arms he wrapped around Chan’s neck. The eldest had one arm warped low on his back and the other across his back, palm on the back Jisung’s neck holding him tighter. 

  
_Intimacy_. 

“My sweet Sungie likes being held, Hu?” Chan chuckled nuzzling his nose in Jisung’s hair letting the smell of the small boy fill his senses. 

  
“Mhm.” He murmured before letting go enough so he can press his lips the Chan’s. Gently with more experience than the childlike press of lips he used to give him when they first started doing this. True, he misses it but Chan was more than happy to finally be able to make out with him. That’s why he was taking his sweet time with Jisung, enjoying the way his innocence slipped bit by bit. 

  
Though his patient was wearing thin and he wanted to make his move. A part of the fun was breaking that wall, he wanted to have that experience of _taking_ the boy’s last shred of virginity, just as much as he wanted it to have it handed to him. Jisung trusts him and he’s sure he wants him but he’s too afraid. Chan knows because he was able to prey the words out of his mouth. So with Jisung’s consent, he toke the next step.

  
“Shall we?” Chan stepped back, gesturing to the bedroom door, walking a step behind Jisung they passed by the living area where most of the boys where piled up on the couch or laid on the floor watching a movie.

  
“You guys are leaving?” Jeongin asked from his spot on the floor, eyes wide like a child. “Don’t worry sweetie mom and dad will be back tomorrow to tuck you in.” Jisung laughed shaking his head as he walked with Chan’s hand on his lower back ushering him out. Chan started to make jokes about him and Jisung being the parents of the group, pulling him into his team in every possible chance, linking them together pulling a dreamy ‘aw cute’ from Felix an Hyunjin.

  
“Hyung, you still didn’t tell me where we’re going?” Jisung turned in his seat, he has his hair make up all done, wearing his black skinny jeans with a black shirt that for once didn’t hang loose off his frame, and a white jacket over it. Chan on the other hand wore a maroon button-up shirt with his leather jacket.

  
“Well, doll. First, we’re gonna go get dinner. And then we’re gonna go around for a walk and then maybe watch a movie or something else to spend the night.” He casually turned to smile at the blonde boy sitting next t him, Jisung gave him that shy smile that never failed to melt his heart, so he gently grabbed his chin and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “hmph hyung you’re gonna mess up my makeup.” Jisung whine a little,

“I’m gonna mess up more than just your makeup if you promise to be a good girl,” Chan winked at him before the light turned green and he had his eyes back on the road, whether it was a promise or a threat, it made things stir at the pit of Jisung’s stomach.

  
dinner was so pleasant, they had some really tasty food and talked the whole time, just as promised they went for a stroll around the city, Chan making mental notes to whatever Jisung is looking at trying his best to not just barge into the store and buy them for him. “Do you wanna go catch a movie or something?” Chan was holding his hand as they walked, “I don't know hyung I’m kind of tired of walking, and we spent the entire day sitting in the studio I don’t think I can sit for 2 hours straight and the theater’s chairs aren’t that comfy.” He pouted turning and resting his head on Chan’s shoulder, who immediately warped his arm around his waist. Resisting the urge to lean down and press a kiss to his soft plump lips.

Jisung expected them to go back to the dorm, but he wasn’t complaining when he flopped his body on the hotel room bed, “ah,” he smiled throwing his hands to his side’s

Chan climbed into the bed pinning Jisung’s smaller body under his own and pressed lazy and hungry kisses over his neck, sinking his teeth in the soft spot at the end of his neck making the boy under him moan and arch his back. sitting up over him with knees on either side of Jisung’s thighs. “You don’t have to hold back doll, no one around us.” His eyes filled with darkness as he looked down at him. It felt like Jisung just realized that Chan has him alone where no one can get to him.

“Channie...” he sat up, getting Chan to get off and set next to him. “W-why did you bring me here?” He was biting his bottom lip and Chan slowly leaned in and kissed his worries away, gently draping and an arm across the front of his body to rub his side. “Why are you so scared all of a sudden baby?” Chan tilted his head to the side searching his eyes for a second. “I just wanted to spend the night with you, hey, Sungie look at me.” His palm went up to his cheek. “Are you scared of me babygirl?”

  
Something shifted in him hearing the nickname saved for the times where he was dressed in skirts. “We don’t have to do anything tonight if that’s what you want.” He leaned down and kissed his shoulder, “I just wanted to be with you alone”

Jisung grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, he moved closer and got on Chan’s lap with his legs warped around him as he pulled Jisung’s hips against his own and ground their hardening cocks together. 

“Chan?” He was looking down to hide the fire burning behind his eyes when they broke off “I want you to fuck me.” Came a breathy whisper.

  
“Are you sure? I won’t be able to stop so please don’t give me false hope that I can finally have my sweet babygirl writhing on my cock.” Chan toke Jisung hand pushing it down against the tent in his pants. “I want it, I want you in me.”

  
With that Chan smashes their lips together, flipping them over. Jisung’s waist felt tiny in his hands like a perfect fit made just for him to hold and grip onto. With quick moves, he stripped Jisung, piece by piece his clothes were thrown around as Chan kisses every inch he revealed sucking marks under Jisung’s collarbone and kissing down till he was swirling his tongue over his nipple before he kissed his way lower.

When he reached his navel Chan kneeled on the ground between Jisung’s spread knees putting them over his shoulders as he pulled him closer to the edge of the bed, Jisung braced himself of his elbows, hands gripping the sheet under him so hard his knuckles were aching, he gritted his teeth feeling too exposed under Chan’s mercy. But Chan was too busy adding up to the bruises on his thighs before he licked Jisung cock making him shiver as he toke him into his mouth. Jisung was moaning so loud, head thrown back as he gasped when Chan's tongue went lower “ah,” he tried to close his legs but Chan held him in place.

“Don’t be shy now babygirl.” He stood up gazing down at Jisung. Body covered in red marks and grazed by his teeth, his cheeks were flushed from pleasure and shame yet his bent legs were wide open and inviting, Chan kept staring down at him in, parted lips pulled up in a smirk as he unbuttoned his shirt and when his hands reached his belt and he started to slowly unbuckle it Jisung whines and closed his knees together suddenly feeling self-conscious. “Now now,” Chan placed his hands on Jisung knees and rubbed them before sliding his hands on the outer side of his thighs, feeling the smooth shaved skin under the palm in his hand. He toke the chance of the pause and walked away, pulling out a bottle of lube and condoms from his bag before he walked back to Jisung and threw them next to him on the bed.

“I haven’t done anything with anyone for over two years and I’ve been tested. And since this is your first time I’m sure you’re safe too but we can still use protection if you want.” He said between kisses as he preyed Jisung legs open and laid over him, making sure to press himself against his ass, ‘ _There’s no turning back now_ ’ was what went through Jisung’s head before he spoke, “without, I wanna feel you.” With that Chan rushed to take his belt off and grab Jisung, with his arms around his small torso, bringing their chests together as he crawled up the bed, throwing him on the pillow. Chan unbuttoned his pants taking them off as he stroked himself to take the edge off, smearing precum all over his shaft.

Jisung whimpered but Chan shushed him again with a kiss, taking the bottle of lube and squeezing it on his fingers as he reached down Jisung ass, the smaller boy flinched and tried to squirm away but Chan had a firm grip on his thigh. His eyes were glistening by the time Chan was working him open with two fingers, “I need you to stay still now okay? It’s gonna hurt a little but you can take it, right doll?” Chan gave him one his charming smile as he lubed himself up, lining the head of his cock near Jisung’s entrance.

He felt like a starved wolf looking down at his prey. He knew damn well what he’ll do to Jisung won’t be human, stretching him barely enough to take him in. Chan wanted to feel every inch of him go into Jisung, his sweet pure, and untouched Sungie. “Ch—Chan I don't think I can take it it’s to bi—AH” Chan pushes the head in making Jisung scream, digging his nails into his chest, his mouth was open as he started to pant trying to adjust to the stretch.

“Chan it hurts, it hurts so bad.” He gasped as Chan kept pushing himself deeper in an agonizingly slow pace. Palms hitting his chest and legs squeezing him trying to push away but Chan didn’t stop till he felt himself bottom in. Humming at the feeling of being engulfed in Jisung’s tight heat, something he dreamed of for so many nights and days. “You feel so good Sungie, you’re being so good for daddy.” He whispered as he leaned down to kiss Jisung’s lips stopping it from wobbling as he hiccuped, tears running down the side of his eyes before Chan wiped them away with the palm of his hand, “there there doll, you did it. I’m gonna make you feel really good in no time.” Jisung whined moaning and trying to close his legs as Chan slowly started to rock himself back and forth without pulling out, pouring more lube over himself to make his movement easier.

Chan grabbed his hips and lifted them up angling himself up and before he knew it Jisung moaned so loud, body shaking and as Chan kept himself pressed to what he knew was his sweet spot. “See, just as I promised,” Cham smirked as Jisung bite his bottom lip moaning and pushing his head back, mouth open in a silent plea as Chan started to move in and out in a slightly faster pace keeping the same angle he kept driving in and out of him barely giving him time to adjust. Jisung’s screams turned into screams of pleasure in no time. He kept his attempts of pushing Chan away when the older boy would thrust back in, filling him up and overwhelming his senses as he started to see spots. It toke him a couple of minutes to be able to move completely in and out without feeling like he’s gonna cum, but he couldn’t help himself, he sat up, on his knees pulling Jisung into his lap as he cried louder at the feeling of Chan bottom in again. “I can’t take it please GOD,” his pleas died on the tip of his tongue as Chan found his prostate again.

Before he even knew it Jisung came untouched, spilling all over Chan’s stomach and chest that was already marked up with scratches that will probably stay for days. With that Chan laid him back down not taking a chance to even breathe, as he set a rough and almost animalistic pace. One look at how the younger’s eyes rolled back as Chan kept fucking him through his first orgasm with his blonde hair sticking to his forehead, his eyeliner smeared on his eyelids from crying and he was gritting his teeth as Chan kept going making him over sensitive. “Ah, please Chan please,” his soft pleas sent Chan over the edge as he groaned pushing so deep into Jisung and it felt like he came straight into his stomach as Jisung gasped thighs shaking at the sensation of being filled by Chan, who kept rocking himself through his orgasm that felt like it lasted for ages.

He bent down kissing Jisung’s lips and praising him over and over about how good he was. “I didn’t hurt you too bad did it princess?” Jisung sniffled as his hands found their way to Chan’s shoulders rubbing them as he whispered the words against his lips. “You did hurt me Channie.” Chan felt him pout against his lips so he leaned in and kissed him firmly. “B—but I enjoyed it. I’m happy you’re my first Chan hyung.” The kiss that came after wasn’t as soft, “I’m sorry babygirl. I just couldn’t help myself when I felt how good you were. It’s a problem in me I just can’t help myself, and you can only imagine how hard it is when I get to do that with a beauty like you.” He pressed a kiss to Jisung’s cheek and over the trace of tear, Jisung moaned as he slowly pulled out of him seeing his cum leak from the Jisung's abused hole. Chan smirked as he sucked his teeth, “you look so hot like this baby, filled you really good.” He leaned up and kissed the bruise he left on his chest, “marked you from the outside and the inside,”

Jisung was blushing so hard he tried to hide his face away, “Chan,” he whined before the eldest got up and came back with a damp towel and cleaned Jisung off, taking it back to the bathroom and coming back completely clean, he grabbed the bag from the chair and pulled out a pair of boxers he slipped on, feeling Jisung’s eyes on him the whole time.

Chan climbed up the bed and held him against his chest, resting his head right over the scratch marks. Jisung kissed them and laid his hand on them.

“I don’t think your shirts will cover them, I’m so sorry.” He said, his voice hoarse and tired. 

“I’ll wear them as a Medal of Honor doll.” Chan rubbed his back soothingly. 

“God it’s so embarrassing, everyone knows we spent the night out of the dorm together and now they’ll know why.” He chuckled.

Chan had a wonderful night and he knows he’ll never forget about it so he didn’t want to ruin it with worrying too much so he just hummed and slightly turned to Jisung holding him with both arms. “I don’t care, let the whole world know you’re mine.” He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead feeling overprotective. “Sleep now princess, you must be tired.” Jisung hummed and nuzzles closes to his chest. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see, hehe. sorry for the delay you guys, I hope this 'angsty' one will make up for it. 👉👈

  
“Han-ah hav—“ Minho stopped mid-sentence, hand still on the knob attached to the door he pushed wide open, completely unaware of what might be ahead of him. Jisung gasped from where he was sprawled on the floor with his pig plushie propping his chest up while he was watching something on his phone that he held with both hands, but that wasn’t what caught Minho’s attention. It was the plaid grey-blue and white skirt that was cinched up his waist where he had an oversized denim shirt tucked in, with a couple of buttons undone at the top showing Jisung’s marked up collarbone.

“Minho-Hyung..” the panic Jisung felt made his chest tighten and he squeaked those words out.

“Is that what you’ve been doing all these weeks?”

“W-what are you talking about..” Jisung trailed off his brain going off a hundred miles per second, thoughts coming and going in every direction.  


“I can’t believe you allowed yourself to be this low Han Jisung.” 

“Hyu—“

  
Minho didn’t give him the chance to finish his word before he slammed the shut door behind him, leaving Jisung alone. He knew that Minho won’t tell on him he’s not that low but he was so confused, why was Minho so mad at him for wearing a skirt. 

  
Jisung sat there on the floor, his back against the drawer that was in the space between his bed and Jeongin’s. Plushie aside and phone discarded on his lap. He was so deep in his thoughts eyes not blinking and his body was frozen before he jolted up when he felt a hand on his jaw and the soft whisper of his name broke his train of thoughts and he realized Chan was sitting right next to him. 

“Are you alright, princess?”

Jisung eyes searched the whole room around him as he stuttered before he was able to utter something out. “Y-yeah hyung. I’m okay, ah, got distracted watching something and it made me think.” A breathless laugh made it’s way past his lips as he waved Chan’s concerns away. “You’re here early Channie.” The nickname made Chan’s eyes soften and the worry eased off his face as he wrapped his arms around Jisung’s slim waist. “It was a very productive day with pieces that turned out great, so I thought I’ll reward myself and come home early since I finished them.” By this point, Jisung was pulled onto his lap and had his hand fisted on the front of Chan’s shirt. “Besides, I missed my babygirl,” Chan whispered against the shell of his ear sending a shiver down his spine and a soft moan out of his throat. Chan kept pressing kisses to the side of his neck, burying his face in Jisung’s neck and slowly inhaling the sweet scent of his lotion, arms tightening around him as Chan grunted deeply, pulling Jisung so tightly against him making him curl against his chest, Jisung needed this so badly even without chan’s knowledge of the encounter he had with his close friend and bandmate, it was nice to be comforted. “What happened babydoll?” Chan whispered softly as he held Jisung’s shin rubbing his thumb right under the scrap that was on his knee. Jisung sat up so quickly when the door was swung open causing his knee to rub against the carpet, scratching the surface of his skin, not harsh enough for blood to seep out but it was red and painful and Chan saw it.

“It’s nothing Channie, it doesn’t hurt anyway.” It does, but he had something bigger to think about. He smiled softly putting his palm on chan’s cheek and leaning to press soft kisses to his lips. Still not daring to stick his tongue out the way Chan does, but he’s certainly trying. His movement provoked Chan to do exactly so, sneaking his arms under Jisung’s thighs and another behind his back as he lifted him up to the bed. Jisung’s hand finding their way to his hair as he lost himself into the kiss needing the distraction more than anything.

  
“I’ll be right back,” Chan said holding his forefinger out to Jisung who whined when he broke away from his lips. Jisung was pouting the same way he does when Chan stops even though he wants to be kissed some more still, so he didn’t think he gave himself away. “Okay.” He softly whispered as Chan gave him a smile, showing his dimples and sweeping his heart away.

  
“Hey, guys wheres the first aid kit?”

  
“The kitchen cabinet. Last one to your left.” Felix answered, eyes glued on the tv. 

  
“Everything okay Hyung?” Seungmin asked as he toke a bite from his apple.

  
“Oh, Jisung fell and scraped his knee against the carpet.” Chan casually said as Seungmin hummed and he left to look for the box, not paying attention to the dark, humorless chuckle Minho let out. “Fell on the floor my ass.” His eyes never left the tv screen but the 00liners defiantly shared a confused look as Changbin raised his eyebrow, eyes strained at the back of Minho’s head. They felt like he knew something that they didn’t but none of them dared to ask. 

Chan plastered his knee and gave it a kiss before he cuddled him to sleep. He was certainly sleeping better with Jisung in his arms and it helped with him being way more productive in a well-rested mindset. He was always productive and hard-working but he usually ended up a mess after because of the stress and sleepless nights. Chan slept like a baby as he spooned Jisung, who was wide awake as he stared at the wall in front of him. He closed his eyes when Jeongin walked in late after being bothered by too much affection and he walked straight to his bed. He tried to take advantage of the situation and he breathed in deeply trying to focus on the rise and fall of Chan’s chest against his back. 

  
Jisung is a really good dancer. He was probably dancracha’s favorite member. He may not be creating the choreography with them but his moves are smooth and he has the flexibility of a cat, so learning it was never a problem even though he’d forget some details when he’s performing, he was always perfect to train with. not today though he was getting frustrated over not being able to coordinate his moves with the group because he kept mixing up which move to do and in which order. He sighed as he walked to the side where he had his bag and pulled a towel out to dry off his face as the others scattered around after Hyunjin suggested they take a break. 

“Sorry, I just didn’t sleep well last night.” He mumbled, Exhaustion was clear in his tone and the dark circles around his eyes, he didn’t miss the look of disgust that crossed Minho’s face. Jisung barely had any sleep and certainly didn’t have it in him to fight him over why he was disgusted by a different piece of fabric that shaped differently than what he usually wears. The entire group was there and he doesn’t want to involve them especially Chan. Minho’s perspective and opinion of how he showed himself was something they had to discuss alone. 

  
“Seungmin? May I speak to Minho-hyung alone for a moment?” Jisung asked as he gently opened the door to their bedroom. Seungmin was there and he witnesses the tension between the two boys earlier so he gave him a genuine, sweet smile of his before he left. Minho was laying in his bed, he raised a single annoyed eyebrow at Jisung before he resumed whatever he was doing on his phone, brushing the younger away. The air was heavy and Minho’s silence was putting more pressure on Jisung’s shoulders.

  
“Can we talk?” Jisung linked his fingered together in front of his stomach, nervously fidget with them.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Minho didn’t even bother to look his way or change his tone.

“Minho there’s clearly ‘ _something_ ’. You’re literally mad at me as if I’ve done something horribly wrong when I’ve literally done nothing.” His voice came out choked, clearly desperate to know why he was getting the cold shoulder. 

  
“I said, there’s nothing to talk about.” Minho sat up and whispered loud enough for him to hear, “maybe you should go doll up for your master before he’s back to fuck you like the little whore you are.” he placed his phone on the nightstand, lifting his eyes to meet Jisung’s burning gaze. 

  
Jisung eyes were wide and searching his face with disbelief, “are you kidding me?” Came a harsh whisper as tears stung his eyes, hands fell to his side. He felt sick and disgusted by the way Minho spat those words out. “How.. could you say this?” Jisung’s chest was heaving and his blood turned to ice in his veins. Minho, out of everyone thought he was nothing but a whore? One that was owned?

“I think what I saw was pretty clear, Jisung. You always spend the time before _he_ is back in your room and now I know why. You dress up all pretty and girly for him to fuck and satisfy, since he can’t get his hands on a real girl. Isn’t that it Jisungie?” Minho stood up, moving closer with every word he said until he was inches away from Jisung. “If that what he calls you, or let me guess he has a girl name for you. He completely changed you and turned you into his glorified whore, dressing you up and parading you around, privet nights out where he cou—-“ 

“STOP IT !” Jisung screamed, a sob ripping through his chest. Minho was glowering at him with hatred dripping off his words like venom that stung Jisung’s heart.

“You,” he wiped harshly at the tears that stained his cheek, “of all people, I expected you to understand. We have always been the closest to each other. We knew one another like none of the rest and this is what you see me as ?!” Jisung said, gritted teeth to keep his voice low yet harsh, he was deeply hurt. “I’ve always told you that I liked to dress up and that one day I’ll have someone to look after me and shower me with love and care. Your only reply _every. fucking. time_. was that yes maybe I’ll have that someone. And here he is I finally found chan, and this is what you see me as? A fucking whore? You told me men and women would throw themselves at my feet and would do anything to take care of me and love me.” He was pushing Minho back by throwing his opened fists against his chest as he punctured his words. He did it till the back of the elder’s legs were almost touching his bunk. He didn’t bother to stop him or fight back because he knew it was true. “I’ve always waited for you to say that maybe you’ll be that someone but you never did. You would give me a smile full of hope and encouragement to look in the future and made it clear that you don’t want to be with anyone and now you say this?!” 

Minho looked to the side avoiding Jisung’s gaze despite bite the fact that he had his hands grabbing the collar of his shirt in desperation. 

“Say something! Anything!”

  
“He doesn’t deserve you. He’s a sex addict and that’s all he wants from you.” He shoved Jisung’s fists of off his chest. 

Jisung chuckled in frustration. “I can’t believe you, Mr. Lee Minho being a blind and selfish bitch.” His tone was flat and emotionless. He was tired and he didn’t want to spend the night fighting any longer so he went to his bedroom and when he saw that Jeongin was already sleeping he locked the door and curled on himself trying to cry the hurt away, he didn’t want Chan to see him like this and ask why. He hates how much he felt betrayed by someone he saw as his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho I'm so sorry. ik I broke my own Minsung heart as well.
> 
> twt: Vivian_Lavie


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part of this being dramatic, probably the chapter before last. :)

“O! Chan-hyung is back.” Hyunjin giggled as Chan made his way up to his bunk, he didn’t seem upset he just gave a tired hum, so why was Seungmin signing for him to shut up? 

  
Minho had his back to them, but the way his shoulders tensed was a clear indicator that he was still up. He surely regrets not putting the blackout curtain down earlier. 

Jeongin came back, rubbing a towel on his still-damp hair, “Want me to lock it?” softly asked.

  
Jisung nodded, his face rubbing against his stuffed pig. this was the fifth night after he had that argument with Minho. Jisung was hurt beyond words and he knew that Chan will notice, and if not he might ask him to do something he might not be ready for. He was facing the wall but he heard him talking next to him so he turned to face him “Jisungie, did Channie hyung do anything to hurt you?” Jisung shook his head, “Then why are you locking him away? He’s acting like a mad man who’s trying to play it cool. If this lasts for a full week he’s probably gonna show up to the studio foaming at the mouth.” Jeongin laughing pulling a huff out of Jisung. “As annoying as you two are, I don’t like this. Please fix it.” 

“I will,” there was a pause and then he turned and gave Jeongin a hug, the younger boy, who’s not fond of physical contact tightly wrapped his arms around Jisung. 

  
It was around 3:47 when Chan came back to the dorm, walking into the kitchen he was face to face with Minho who was leaning against the table with a water cup in hand, “hey,” the dark circles around Chan’s eyes almost made him feel guilty, but guilt was not something Minho is familiar with. He simply did not believe he was wrong. Sure, he did, on rare occasions, but he was not the kind of a guy to feel guilt over his actions.

Minho muttered a ‘hey’ before he went back to his bed.

Jisung heard noises and decided to investigate the source since he couldn’t sleep, following the sound of the tv, his feet toke him to the living room, Felix was probably late-night gaming and forgot sleep even exists. But it wasn’t Felix,

  
Chan had his head perched on the armrest, for a second Jisung thought he was sleeping but his head swayed back as he yawned. “Channie?” The eldest got so startled he fell and caught himself on his knees and hand before his face hit the floor. Jisung was there in a blink of an eye, arms holding Chan’s broad shoulders with his small palms, “Sungie?” Chan’s eyes were glossy, dark circles making them look sunken in, his skin even paler than the usual, they spent their days apart or never alone. Jisung didn’t want him to know what happened between him and Minho and let it affect them or their group, no he was unwilling to be the asshole who tore everyone apart. 

Chan gently grabbed his face, lifting himself up enough so their lips could meet, his movement so slow but he kissed Jisung as if he was made out of thin air. “Why did you do this to me, baby? Did I hurt you somehow? Did I do anything wrong doll?” Chan was clawing at his chest, almost begging to be forgiven for the wrong he didn’t even do. Jisung felt a bang in his chest, he was cruel trying to protect them. He dived in capturing Chan’s lips in a hungry kiss that he returned, his arms finding their way around Jisung’s waist as he gripped into the back of his shirt, Jisung’s knees were folded under him as Chan pushed him back and kissed him as if he was his only source of air.

  
“Come on Channie, let’s go to bed.”

Stumbling to Jisung bed, Chan kept a tight grin on him as if he’ll kick him away and lock the door if he didn’t. What happened to him? This tiny crush on Sungie turned his head over heels. It turned into a very dangerous obsession where he couldn't even sleep without him.

  
“I can’ wait to go back home. The losers made up and I was genuinely terrified they were gonna do something while I’m in the room still.” Jeongin was ranting to Hyunjin who almost choked on his food, “they never announced anything so you shouldn’t assume anything I.N” Changbin said, always the one to respect others and the privet unannounced parts of their lives even if things were as clear as daylight. Seungmin's eyes were on Minho who was looking down into his bowl of cereals as if he was unaware of what they were talking about.

Minho told himself that he doesn’t care, but when he saw Chan head to the bathroom, he found himself standing in front of Jisung’s bedroom door with no intentions in mind he opened the door and saw the younger boy curled up around himself, he looked so small laying there all alone. He walked and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“You came to check if he fucked me to death? bet you’re gonna sue him for it, not that you care but probably for your own amusement.”

His first reaction was annoyance. to Jisung he was just being obtuse as usual. “No,” Minho sighed. his eyes focused on the nightstand, trying not to stay on Jisung who didn’t even bother to open his eyes. Minho’s chuckle was bitter. Jisung sat up, crossings his arms over his chest, back resting against the headboard. “Out of all the people on this planet, it’s him.”

“When I showed you a picture of me as a kid walking around in my mother’s heels you said it’s cute and when I told you what would you do if I decided to wear dresses, you laughed at my face hyung. I told you I’m serious and you went quiet, do you know how insecure it made me feel? it was horrible. Now I have someone who cares about me, who likes to spoil me and let me indulge in the things I like, if I’m a whore for wanting to be with someone who likes me then be it. Not to mention, when I asked you to be my first kiss and you said you don’t like that, said it’ll be too special and we both might get attached, you said you don’t want to get attached to anyone and that you sometimes cut people off when things get too serious. I’m thankful I found someone before you got to cut me off for being too close.”

“I never thought that I had to put a label on this to keep you, I never expected that I’ll lose this part of us. I knew someone will come and take you and be good to you, but it felt like a betrayal for you to choose.. him.” Minho tried to explain. “It’s your right to be with someone you want, but I can’t accept that when you come home you’ll be sleeping next to someone else in the same home, that he gets to see a different part of you." Jisung felt his remorse "I’ll need time but I’ll get over it.” His tone was warmer this time. Jisung sighed and hugged him. “Hyung, you’ll always be my close friend and the one I go to. Having a boyfriend doesn’t mean I’ll give up on my friends.”

  
“I’m your boyfriend?” They pulled apart to the raspy voice coming from the doorway. Chan was standing with messy curls, mouth open in disbelief, and Jisung could’ve sworn his eyes sparkled. He completely ignored Minho and dived in, kissing a sheepishly smiling Jisung.

  
“Yah! That’s disgusting leave me out,” Minho shot up, tsking his tongue. He shook his head and just closed the door behind him.

Jisung wrapped his arms around Chan, as he cupped Jisung’s head in his hands. After a few minutes, the two became more desperate, and hands moved under shirts and threaded through curly hair. The two only parted when there wasn’t enough air left, then resumed after a few sharp breaths. “Say it, say it again doll, I wanna hear you say it.” Jisung giggled as Chan’s arms rubbed against his ribcage, “you are my boyfriend Channie,” Chan grabbed him by the hips rutting himself against him, “god sungie look at what you’ve done to me.” Chan was talking through his gritted teeth, “I couldn't take my mind off of you for even a moment, you made me obsessed with every minor detail,” he devoured Jisung’s neck as if his life depended on it, the younger boy was writhing underneath him, trying to push his hips against Chan again but he froze when his clothes were yanked off and he was left naked.

Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, not even caring that everyone is up and the door was unlocked. Smashing his their lips together, as Chan’s fingers found their way between Jisung’s legs, the blonde shivered and grabbed Chan’s arms, it was still so unfamiliar to him, but he was given no time, Chan nudged his hand away, “let me,” 

  
Jisung bites his bottom lip as he nodded at the desperation in Chan’s voice. Trying to muffle his moans as fingers brushed against his prostate. “Mine sungie you’re mine.” by the time he had three fingers in Jisung, Chan set a fast pace, sitting back to admire the younger boy as he fell apart in front of him, knees bending to his chest as his body spasmed with orgasm, he didn’t get to recover before Chan pushed into his now relaxed body. “All of these small beautiful things, the messy way your hair would feather out on your pillow, the way your breath would hitch when I touch you, the anxious way you would look around like you are being watched in your cute little outfits.” Chan was fucking into him as the words absent-mindedly rolled off his tongue. “And the slight limp you have from spending the night under me, letting me mark you the way I want,” his nails were scratching Jiusun’s thighs, pulling him impossibly close. “Channie please.”

  
“Please what princess?” He was busy marking Jisung chest and biting his nipples. “T-touch me.” His words came out as breathless gasp, he went from a clueless guy to someone who’d get off more than once over the feeling of being shown off and possessed. Slipping a hand between them Chan smiled into his neck as he worked Jisung’s cock with his hand, so fast he was so overwhelmed his body tightening around Chan, pushing him over the edge and milking him dry.

Chan’s towel was next to him, he grabbed it and cleaned them off just enough for them to go back to sleep, waiting for most of the guys to leave and go home. “Please don’t do this to me again princess,” Chan whispered against his hair.

  
“I won’t babe, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: vivian_lavie come say hi 🖤


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we've reached the end of this, if you're still reading I wanna say a huge thank you because I know it toke me forever to update but I'm so thankful for your patience and the support you guys have been giving me. 🖤
> 
> (Ps:all mistakes are mine.)

“Can’t believe you’re leaving me here all alone.” Chan was sprawled on the couch as Jisung was melting on his side, he had one arm wrapped around his waist while he held the younger’s jaw in the other pressing kisses to his lips between sentences. 

“Maybe if you changed your stubborn mind and came with me we can have some fun together,” Jisung mumbled, 

“But don’t you think it’s too early to meet your parents, princess? Besides, how will I be able to behave in front of them you have me hooked,” for someone who doesn’t drink Chan defiantly looked drunk, taking in the last few minutes before Jisung went home since they had a short break.

Jisung whined as he mindlessly rutted against Chan’s thigh, “Channie,” Chan’s hand trailed lower squeezing his ass while he pressed another wet kiss to Jisung’s lips. “Want me to take care of that baby?” 

“No I can’t take another round,” he’ll defiantly miss Jisung whining his words out. “Then get up I wanna give you something.” 

Lazily pulling Jisung with him Chan walked into his bedroom and grabbed a light-colored silk button-up shirt, “I thought I’d change to something that isn’t black for once but I didn’t like it on me, though I know for sure it’ll look gorgeous on you, doll,” Jisung was sitting on Minho’s bunk when Chan handed him the shirt and he was seriously tempted to push him back and fuck him on it.

He had to brush it off and not start some sort of feud but he definitely sensed something that made him go uneasy when Minho was sitting too close for his liking on Jisung’s bed if it wasn’t for Jisung who said the perfect words in the best timing who knows what could’ve happened.

  
The blush on his round cheek brought a smile to Chan’s lips but it quickly disappeared when Jisung’s phone rang, signaling that his ride was here and he had to go.

  
“Are you sure babe?”

  
“Yes, princess just go.” Chan hugged him on his way out, wrapping him in his arms and pulling their body against each other.

  
Jisung seemed like he was about to whine about something but Chan kissed it off his lips, turning him by the shoulders.

  
“Text me when you’re there,” Chan said tapping him on the butt as Jisung walked out with his backpack hanging from one shoulder. 

  
“Okay.” He mumbled turning halfway to pout at Chan who raised a warning finger.  


————————————————

  
“I thought I would call you and check up on you, hear your voice,” Chan said casually, tracing the pattern on the bedspread with his finger. “It feels kinda lonely without my pretty doll"

Chan heard Jisung sigh heavily, exasperatedly, before speaking quietly. “It’s addictive. I used to hate this kind of attention and now I miss dressing up in a pretty outfit and let you parade me around and then go back home only to. .” he said, rushing the words out quickly. "And I need it now. I want more from you as much as it’s humanly possible I don’t want you to let go of me even for a minute” Jisung’s voice grew distant like he had pulled his phone away from his mouth.

Chan sat up straighter an evil smile on his lips. "You want more, Sungie? What do you mean, baby? What does more mean?" All he got in reply was another frustrated sigh, but he knew what he wanted to do now.

"What are you wearing, princess? Are you in bed?" Chan heard a shuddering exhale of breath. “Shorts and your shirt, and yes," Jisung said quietly.

Biting his lip, still grinning trying to not let it show up in his voice. "Are you hard again?" Chan asked.

“Y— yes. I feel like I've been hard for days without you,” Jisung muttered, still breathing heavily.

"When was the last time you got off?" Chan asked conversationally. He could play this game. He was good at it.

“I don't know, the night after the day I got here.”

The eldest raised an eyebrow. _Impressive_.

"Touch yourself for me. Just lightly, through your shorts,” he instructed.

"Okay," Jisung whispered on a shaky exhale, whimpering lightly a second later.

"Does that feel good, baby? Do you like teasing yourself?" Chan asked seductively.

“Mhm,” Jisung whispered again.

"Press a little harder, use the palm of your hand,” Chan said, palming his own dick through his tightening pants to reduce the ache. He was helping Jisung get off while he is away and probably in his childhood bed drowning in his shirt. It doesn't get any better.

"Please. . . Can I. . ." Jisung trailed off, his words ending in a low moan.

"Take your clothes off, beautiful, but don't touch yourself again until I tell you to," Chan said, reaching over to flick off the lamp and pitching his room into comforting darkness.

He could hear the sounds of Jisung undressing through the line and decided to pull his own underwear off as well. His hardened length sprang free, long and leaking against his stomach. He ran two fingers up it, circling the tips of his fingers in the precome by the slit, and then stroking down once, twice, slowly, before Jisung finally spoke again.

"Now what?" The blonde asked, an eager sound in his tone.

Chan laughed lightly. 

He was going to stretch this out for as long as he could, torturing Jisung from afar with just his words and Jisung’s own hands.

"Do you have any lube?"

Jisung murmured a yes and Chan told him to spread some on his fingers. 

"Slick your hand up." Jisung followed orders quickly.

"You can stroke yourself, fast or slow, I don't care, but don't stop until I tell you to. Got it?" Chan asked. Jisung’s only answer was a long moan as he finally got the touch he'd been craving. 

He could hear the squelch of lube against soft skin as Jisung stroked his cock to Chan’s instructions, telling him to slow down or speed up at random, keeping the man teetering on the edge of orgasm.

"Have you ever fingered yourself before, babydoll?” Chan asked right after telling him to speed up, a breathless gasp of surprise escaped Jisung’s mouth. "Um, o-once or twice I think? Maybe four times. Ah, please can I slow down? I'm so close," he was panting.

Another laughed. "Yeah, hands off your dick. I want you to finger your ass instead since you're such a dirty little girl. I bet you want to get fucked, right? You want me to fuck your tight ass, don't you?" Chan stroked himself a bit faster, his words coming out harsh and rough. 

"How far did you get your finger in the last time you did it?"

Jisung moaned pitifully, poor thing. His cock had to be aching. He'd been so close and now he had no friction at all.

"Use plenty of lube, babygirl. You don't get to come until you've got at least three fingers up your ass," Chan had growled.

"Oh my god, okay. Please can I start now?" Jisung plead.

He gave his consent and listened as Jisung whined and slowly pushed his fingers into his tight ass, opening himself up, begging the whole time to please, please, please be allowed to touch his cock. Chan said no every single time because desperate Jisung was a Jisung that really turned him on.

the phone dropped from Jisung’s hand as he got on his knees over the bed, fingering himself and grinding into his pillow before he buried his face into the mattress muffling the moans, yet Chan was able to hear them as he moved his hand faster. Coming all over his stomach and chest, “now look at the mess ill have to clean on my own,” he tutted after they both were down from their high.

Jisung’s reply was a whisper but he heard it, “what did you say doll?”

“I- I wanna lick you clean.” Chan smirked, imaging the hues of red coloring his cheek as he squished his face into the mattress, “aw, you wanna be a good girl for daddy? Clean me up with your cute little tongue?” All he got in reply was a weak hum, so he chuckled. “Can’t wait to have you back, it's a crime that I have to jerk myself off alone when a few days ago I was able to swing you over my shoulder, lift up your dress and fuck you till your knees bu—“

“Stop p-please, can't go again.” the way Jisung was whining his words made the smirk grow wider.

“Oh doll, tonight is gonna be a long night.”

————————————————

  
Days passed in a blur, everyone was coming back, Changbin, Minho, and Hyunjin were the first to come back joining Chan and Felix.

A day before Jisung, Seungmin were to come back and two days before Jeongin.

“I’m gonna bake cookies!” Felix chimed when he greeted the boys.

“YES.” Hyunjin jumped, “Lix you are my best friend you know that?” 

Felix giggled when he got hugged for saying he’ll make a big batch so the others can have some when they’re back. “I need to go shopping though, I need double the ingredients and I don’t have much here anyway Chan and I have been eating takeouts most of the time and we haven’t gone grocery shopping.”

“I’ve made a list.” Chan said pointing at the piece of paper on the fridge, “I’ll go with you.”

“Well that’s a lot of things, Hyunjin come and help us.” Hyunji dropped his head to the side, fake snoring. “Hey! You can’t ju—”

“I’ll help,” Minho’s voice was soft, not the cheeriest but no annoyance detected. After all, he knew he had to get with whatever is going on with Chan and Jisung. For the sake of everyone.

The three ended up splitting up right before they finished the list, Felix, with a small basket picking up ingredients for his cookies while Minho and Chan ended up in the veggies section.

They finished before the younger who had someone assist him to look for something from the back storage. Minho had words he wanted to say, they were on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t voice them so he stayed quiet. Chan sensed it when he stopped to get roses on their way, “Jisung really loves flowers, I think it’d be nice if he came in and found them.” He said sheepishly and taking the bags he left before he jogged blindly toward the roses, imaging his boyfriend’s sweet reaction to them.

“That’s so cute Channie-hyung!” 

“Wanna carry them? I think it’ll be better I don't wanna squish them in these heavy bags.” He smiled softly at Felix who never fails to amaze him with how cute he can be.

“Of course!” He said slipping the bag down his wrist and holding the bouquet to his chest as he marched in front of them.

A moment of silence stretched between them, their steps were short and they were walking slow.

“When it was just the three of us, before we even formed 3racah, it was my chance to step out of being everyone’s youngest.” Chan started, looking straight ahead, “and I toke care of him. I was his safe space and I’ve always had a soft spot for Sungie, I just never had it in me to tell him, he was a kid I never saw him in a romantic way but our connection is deep, there’s no denying that.” He smiled, fond memories passing in front of his eyes. 

Minho turned his face an inch in Chan’s direction, silently showing he’s listening, though his face blank. “it always has been, but back then wasn’t a proper time for us to explore other sides of it, but now? We’re adults, we know what we want and what we want is to be with each other. I’ve always looked after him. I was very fond of him. I knew him more than anyone. this is meant to be, Han Jisung is my person. And I am not letting go of him no matter what.”

  
“No one is trying to steal him from you Chan,” He didn’t need to look at Minho’s face to know he was rolling his eyes.

  
“I know,” Chan nodded to himself, stopping to get his attention, holding the eye contact as he spoke, “but I also know we’re not approved off, _he’s_ not approved of as himself by someone with who he is very close with, a friend. I’m possessive, yes but I also know how important friendship is. we’re all friends in here but you two have been linked together and I do realize it might seem to you that I came between you two, but I didn’t. You didn’t want him this way so I never toke something that was yours, everything between you two could stay the same if you accept him,”

  
“I am working on it,” he sighed and started walking again, “I kept thinking about it when I was at home. he means so much to me so I got sensitive but,” he trailed rolling his neck,

“You didn’t see it coming,” Chan chuckled. “Dresses, skirts, us”

“No I didn’t, but I think it’s all good now. Things are clearer in my head and I’m working on it.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” his smile was genuine, 

“Disgusting.” Minho grimaced walking faster to catch up with Felix.

——————————————————

“Wait till you see the other gifts,” Chan whispered in Jisung’s ear as he lowered him down after their hug, earning him a slap across the chest.

Jisung walked past him, flowers still clutched in one arm as he walked into Seungmin's hug.

  
——————————————————

Hours later, Jisung’s fancy dress was thrown somewhere that can’t be seen as they snuggled in his bed, his head laid over Chan’s chest rubbing the area under his collarbone as Chan wrapped his arms around Jisung’s tiny waist.

“I think you liked your gift more than I did,” Jisung’s giggle was low and tired,

“Don't make me put you over my knee again,”

“No, please,” his pout and knotted eyebrows made Chan lose it, the younger boy truly has him wrapped around his pinky.

“Okay doll, sleep now,” Chan said adjusting them under the covers and holding Jisung closer, peppering him with kisses until his breathing evened out, letting exhaustion win as his eyes slowly slipped close,

“I love you Doll.” Chan whispered against his lips before pressing a small kiss to them after hearing the younger say, “I love you too Channie.”

  
——————————————————

Jisung closed the door and stood there for a moment, trying to compose himself. He couldn't hide how nervous he was. 

  
Standing against the closed door in one of the outfits Chan bought for him, Jisung was trying to even out his breathing but he gasped when Jeongin and Changbin came from the living room.

  
“I’m gonna change,” Jisung was just about to turn around when Jeongin grabbed his arm. “Don’t,” his grip was firm but his words were gentle as he reassured the blond, “you look good hyung, if you’re comfortable then just . . don’t” Jisung couldn’t’ really say anything, he knew that they became similar in ways he didn’t expect they would be, they have a chill relationship where they always looked after each other, despite Jeongin being younger.

“Th- the color looks good on you Jisung-ah,” Changbin said with a small smile and Jisung was about to burst into tears from how genuine his tone was.

Putting a neutral expression on, he walked with them to the kitchen where everyone was gathered. 

“Did you save any cookies for us or did Hyunjin eat them all?”

“JISUNG!”

‘ _so much for keeping it low and neutral_ ’ he thought before looking at the eyes pointed his direction, “What?” 

“Can I eat the ones that have extra chocolate on them? Felix says they’re for you but come on sharing is caring right?”

Felix looked at him, “Jisungie, don't he’ll eat them all”

breathing out a sigh of relief Jisung giggled and walked to where Chan was standing and grabbed his arm, “I’ll share them if you promise to go with me to the gym,” he teased biting into the warm cookie that was handed to him, by none other than Minho.

Minho hugged him when came back and laughed at all of his jokes and things seemed to be flowing back to how they were.

“No honey no matter how hard I’ll try my legs won’t be that skinny, cute skirt by the way,” he said nonchalantly.

“Thank you, and I know half of the reason it's as pretty as it is because I’m the one wearing it,” he batted his eyelashes making the tallboy laugh from where he was on the counter, 

“Well I hope it’ll be comfy enough because I’m cooking tonight,” Minho raised his hand, “I gained a couple of of pounds and so will you losers.”

  
Laughter and love flowed between them, Chan wrapped a comforting arm around his waist as conversations carried on. He’d sneak kisses here and there and it wasn’t that big of a deal but the acceptance he felt was beyond his belief he felt like he was gonna cry tears of joy for the second time that night. 

  
But also he knew he had to save it because Chan promised to make him cry in more of a pleasant way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: Vivan_Lavie


End file.
